Galactic Nexus/Episode 3: Enigmatic Assault
Temporal Discord is the third episode of the first season of Galactic Nexus. Story so far "As inscribed in the prophecy, a young man named Frisch Celerent walks on a path where the future of being the ruler of time and space, the Harvester, awaits him. After meeting new allies, he agreed to fight with them against the Serpenten Empire. Their first move was to raid on of their camps at Steel Works Zone and capture the field commander. They did succeed without much effort, thanks to the powers of Veisherald, the Herald of Thunderstorms. However, will it stay that way? An enigmatic figure is trying to assail the Harvester by—... Oh my, I almost said too much about the future. Anyway, such is the second page of the Harvester's history in a different realm." — Irissia Roleplay Darkstorm debriefs Bakuu on the mission that had recently taken place while the defector looks at Frisch, "So what do you wish to know about my peoples crumbling Empire," the defector, Hish, says while his tongue flicks out. "... My comrade Jack had a premonition of energy portals, which is similar to how your people got here in Mobius. But how exactly did they get here?" Hish scratches his scaled chin before looking at Frisch, "Serpina's empire came through like the Apocalian's during the battle of the Apocalian Capital. A bright light engulfed both sides sending us here, I distinctly heard a woman's voice before my arrival and shortly before my capture." "... A woman's voice...? Was it like ours?" Hish shrugs his shoulders, "I only know as much as I heard at the time. if I heard the voice I will recognize it," Hish says as Darkstorm walks out of the interrogation. "... Very well," Frisch affirmed. "... You have our gratitude for the info." "And there I was hoping it might have been Cerelise... But probably not..." Patricia & Layla make sure that the prisoners are safe & sound, while Jack keeps a close eye on the Field Commander that they have captured recently. Jack said to the Serpenten Field Commander. "Alright Mr. Field Commander. You don't like me & I don't like you after what you did to the prisoners & trying to invade our world. But right now, were gonna need a lot of information regarding the wormholes & Hollow Empress herself that Frisch mentioned. Now please tell us everything you need to know. No lies, only the truth. Do you understand?" "This is a lot harder without Kaiter here. Speaking of which where is he," Darkstorm asks as his voice sounds very frustrated. Bakuu looks to Jack and whispers, "You don't think he went after my mother do you?" ---- Meanwhile, Shoko and Panchito were still searching for the green parrot. They did not notice Kaiter following them. Kaiter stays close behind them having made a bow out of deer antlers and scavenged arrows. Panchito looked at the ground, seeing a green feather. He picked it up, smiling. "Senora, I have found a clue! This is José's feather," he said. "Alright," Shoko replied. "But we still haven't found him." Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder. Shoko turned around and saw a green parrot in a suit. "Excuse me," the parrot said in a Brazilian accent. "But I believe someone said my name. I am José Carioca." "José, we finally found you!" Panchito exclaimed. Kaiter sticks to cover readying his bow in case of attack. "What, you two best friends or something?" Shoko asked. José nodded. "And even more than that. We are part of the Three Caballeros." "Well, where's the third? Don't tell me we have to look for him." Kaiter rolls his eyes listening in on their conversation. Panchito shrugged. "Hmm... senora, perhaps you could act as a temporary replacement. Even though you are not a bird..." "I am OK with that," José said. Kaiter soon see's movement in the shrubs nearby and draws an arrow. Shoko's ears perked up. "Something is wrong." Two conda serpentens attack from the underbrush hissing angrily at her, "Wonder if your husband will miss you once you are dead." Panchito glared at them and drew out his two pistols. the other conda slaps at his arms with his powerful tail before being shot in the shoulder by an arrow. Kaiter drops down and stands in front of Shoko, "Care to rethink your hatred for half-humans my lady?" "Not all of them are half human," Shoko said. "Where's my son and husband?" Kaiter looks to her, "I left them at base camp before I can assume they went to raid the serpentens base of operations, your daughter and son are somewhere on this planet." "Thanks," Shoko headed off. ---- Shoko Indrani, Panchito Pistoles and José Carioca met up with Darkstorm and the others. Darkstorm was talking to his men as he sees her and walks to her, "Shokes?" he reaches out a hand and strokes her cheek, "I thought I'd never see you again." José looked slightly embarrassed. "Meu Deus, do you two need time alone?" Bakuu picks José up and sniffs, "Interesting. are you an Avarian?" José now looked confused. "Avarian? What is that? I am a parrot, senhor." "What, you think I am an avarian too?" Panchito the rooster said. Bakuu tilts his head, "Avarians are Bird-like Apocalians, a very rare type as there are only 3 in existence." They looked even more confused. Shoko sighed. "I'll explain everything later," Shoko said. "Its nice to see you again mom. Have you seen Teni or Tosha? Perhaps Drakon," Bakuu asks hoping that his brothers and sister are safe and not in the hands of the Serpenten Empire or worse. Shoko shook her head. "I haven't seen any of them, sorry." Bakuu drops to his knees and slams his fists into the grown slowly turning into his vampire side in rage. Panchito backed away a bit."Amigo, calm yourself. Tell us what is going on, here."